marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Island: I Love New York City Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Mom | Writer2_1 = Kelly Sue DeConnick | Penciler2_1 = Chuck BB | Inker2_1 = Chuck BB | Colourist2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Letterer2_1 = Rachel Pinnelas | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = A woman carrying groceries and her little girl rushes down a subway and stops the train from leaving so that she can retrieve her son, Jeffy Rathsom. On her way home with her son and daughter she talks on the phone with her husband, who is on a business trip in Paris. After reading a bedtime story to her children she falls asleep but is awakened by the sound of the fire alarm, having forgotten to turn off the stove. She opens the window to let the smoke out, which results in Edie, her daughter, falling out the window. Before she can fall to her death, Mrs, Rathsom shoots webs from her wrists and catches her. Her days begin to get easier thanks to her new spider powers and even manages to beat a thug dressed as Spider-Man. Sometime later, her husband returns home and her kids develop spider powers as well. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Charlotte's Webs | Writer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler3_1 = Max Fiumara | Inker3_1 = Max Fiumara | Colourist3_1 = Fabio D'Auria | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = Bickering robbers disguised in Doctor Octopus and Black Cat masks tie up a husband and wife. They hear a sound and go into the hall to check it out. Above them is Charlotte, a little girl dressed in Spider-Man pajamas. She disarms the woman and covers their masks with webs. They see her bedroom door is open and walk in, only to trip on a web stuck to both ends of the door. Charlotte escapes into the hall again, but by the time they get up it is completely covered in webs, forcing them to walk through it. In the living room, Charlotte, using a web, swings on the fan and kicks the robbers several times. She swings out a window and kicks them again by entering through another. Meanwhile, Charlotte’s father manages to free himself and rushes into the living room, where he finds the robbers webbed to the ceiling. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = 9 Lives | Writer4_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A cat is watching the sunset when a pigeon named Venom Pigeon appears. The cat puts on a Spider-Man costume and fights Venom Pigeon. The cat takes a punch that it believes cost him two lives. He fights back but crashes into a water tower, costing him three more lives. During the fight he loses another three lives. After defeating Venom Pigeon with one life left to spare, more pigeons appear. It turns out that the cat was sleeping in an apartment with three guys who were playing video games. While they discuss what to eat, the cat slips out of the apartment in his Spider-Man costume and swings through the city. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Venom Pigeon Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}